Lost And Found
by Pricat
Summary: Five Children and IT. It's nearly Izz's twenty first birthday but he doesn't want to celebrate but the others along with Elisa want to help him feel better and help him learn he's not alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost And Found**

**A/N I was listening to the song Lost and Found from Alice Upside Down which I got on DVD yesterday and it made me want to write another fic. It's about helping a friend so I hope people like.**

It was a sunny day in Earth and in Calvert County, Izz was walking through the forest.

But inside the Psammead was hiding great sadness. It would be his twenty first birthday in a few weeks but he wasn't happy about it.

But only his younger sister Elisa knew why he felt sad on his birthday but hadn't told his human friends. She'd kept it for twenty years but would have to tell it seeing Leah making a birthday cake.

"What do you mean he wants to forget his birthday?

I don't understand Elisa.

Why would he do it?" Leah asked her Psammead friend.

She was about to answer that morning but heard the front door open as Izz came into the house.

"Quick hide it!" Elisa hissed as her friend put the cake away.

But Izz had heard that and sighed coming into the kitchen in his black hooded jacket he normally wore.

"I know what you're trying to do but....... I don't want to celebrate my birthday, okay?

I know you're trying to be good friends.

I've got to go, okay?" Izz told her going upstairs.

He had tears in his snail like eyes but had held them in but let them out as he went into his and Carley's room.

He then climbed onto his bed and pulled out a picture from under his pillow.

It was of him, Elisa and their parents.

He then put the ear buds in his bat like ears and listened to music as he fell asleep.

Elisa heard crying later that night and left her room. She had a feeling that Izz was sleep walking because he was worried about his birthday and missing their parents but went to find him before he hurt himself.

She then saw him in the living room and walked in.

"Izz you okay?

You're sleepwalking, aren't you?

You have to wake up before you hurt yourself or break something.

Leah's making pancakes." she said as Izz woke up.

"I-I'm sorry for scaring you.

I'm just sad and was dreaming." he answered.

"About what?" she asked him.

"About...... when we were a family." he replied sadly as he lay on the couch.

She watched as he fell back asleep but saw bite marks on his furry fingers.

_"He must be really sad about what happened to our parents on his thirteenth birthday._

_He only bites his fingers when he's really upset._

_Maybe I should tell them but I should wait_." Elisa thought as she put a blanket over her brother's sleeping body and went upstairs.

She hoped he'd be okay.......


	2. Trying to Help Him

**Lost And Found**

Elisa woke early the next morning.

She went into the living room and saw Izz was still on the couch asleep in his black pyjamas. She hoped he would be okay as she left the room.

In the kitchen Leah was making breakfast.

The girl saw worry in her Psammead friend's snail like eyes.

"What's wrong Elisa?

You look like you had a bad dream." she said flipping pancakes and catching them in the pan.

"I'm...... worried about Izz.

He's always been very sad on his birthday....... but I shouldn't talk about it.

I promised him I wouldn't tell what happened." she told her.

She wondered why as David came into the room yawning.

"Izz is asleep on the couch.

We should move him if we're going to watch T.V." he said while sketching.

"I know.

He...... was sleep walking and it was the safest place I could think of for him to sleep.

Besides he'll wake up soon once he smells pancakes.

He loves eating them as much as chocolate chip cookies." Elisa answered him.

The female Psammead heard her brother moan softly as she came into the living room.

"I-I'm sorry I couldn't save you.

Now you're gone and we'll never be a family again." Izz said in his sleep.

Elisa had heard him and felt sorry for him.

The weeks leading up to his birthday always made him like this every year.

She hated seeing someone as playful as him so sad and depressed like this.

"It's okay Izz.

I promise." she said hugging him.

His snail like eyes opened at that.

He smiled sadly at her.

But he smelled pancakes and went into the kitchen but overheard Leah talking about something to Carley and David.

"Maybe something really sad happened and he doesn't want to talk about it.

We can't push him into teling us what happened that makes him so sad when his birthday comes around." David said as Carley agreed.

"He's right Leah.

We have to be patient and let Izz tell us himself if he feels like it." she told her soul mate.

Elisa saw her brother go upstairs to his and Carley's room and slammed the door.

"He overheard us talking, didn't he?" Leah asked.

Elisa nodded in reply.

"He'll calm down soon.

We just need to give him time.

He's always like this every year near his birthday.

I-It just hurts me to see him like this." she said sadly looking away from her friends.

"It'll be okay.

We'll find out what's bothering him somehow." David heard Leah say as she hugged Elisa gently.

"Thanks Leah.

I feel better now." she said smiling a little.

After her friends had left for school, Elisa decided to check up on Izz.

He was sitting on his bed looking out of the window at the blue skies.

"........Elisa I didn't hear you come in.

What's wrong?" he said sadly to her.

"You.

The others didn't know you were there and didn't mean to make you sad.

I...... I....." she answered as Izz looked angry.

"You what Elisa?

You want me to tell them why every year on my birthday I feel immense pain in my heart?

I don't want them to know how I failed to save our parents!

Just get out of here!" he yelled biting her hand.

Tears were in her snail like eyes at that.

"I hate seeing somebody so happy and playful be so sad and miserable." she answered leaving the room.

Izz shook his head sadly.

He decided to go for a walk to clear his head as he put on his black hooded jacket and left the house.

He hadn't meant to shout at Elisa like that or bitr her.

"_She was only trying to help me feel better._

_But she must be hurting too because of what happened to our parents. but why isn't she sad?" _he thought as he walked through the forest with a silver locket around his neck.

It had been given to him on his thirteenth birthday.

Leah and the others saw Elisa was upset and wondered why.

"iZZ.

He yelled at me and then bit me.

I was only trying to help." the female Psammead told them.

"It's okay Elisa.

There's something very wrong with your brother, isn't there?" Leah said to her.

She nodded.

"Yes.

He's always like this near his birthday and on it he's worse.

He cries a lot and won't leave his room.

I want to tell you what's wrong but....." Elisa answered.

"But what Elisa?" David asked her.

"I promised him I wouldn't tell until he was ready or wanted to." the female Psammead told them.

Only right now as he lay on his bed, Izz felt bad for yelling at Elisa and biting her.

"_She was just trying to help._

_I shouldn't have been so angry at her."_ he thought looking at the picture from under his pillow......


	3. Getting Worse before it Gets Better

**Lost And Found**

Leah watched as Carley brought a tray of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven.

"They're for Izz, aren't they?" she asked her friend.

"Yes.

Maybe they'll help him feel better because last night he was miserable even though he made up with Elisa.

I know he's sad but......." she answered.

"I'm going to Aria to ask Jen about what to do." Carley told her.

"That's a great idea.

Maybe we'll find out what's going on with him." David said as he watched her use her and Ogre Child's Ogreix to open a portal to Aria.

Elisa smiled seeing that.

"_That's a good idea._

_Maybe he'll get Izz to tell them why he's so sad on his birthday." _she thought eating an extra cookie.

She then went upstairs to her room and got dressed because she and Leah were going to the mall.

But after she got dressed, she went into her brother and Carley's room to check up on Izz.

She saw him lying on his bed with an open sketch book and was sketching while listening to music on his MP3 player.

She smiled seeing that.

She knew Izz was very good at drawing and art like David.

"......Morning brother.

How're you feeling....... after yesterday?

My hand feels a bit better." she said gently to him breaking his thoughts.

"I-I'm okay Elisa.

Just a little sad.

You're going out, aren't you?" Izz said to her as she nodded.

"Yes I am.

David's staying but he's in the living room sketching." she answered.

He saw her close the door as she left.

He had sketched a picture of Latanis, the main city of Aria because the kingdom and it's many realms was home for him and Elisa.

He hoped she'd be okay as he looked out the window seeing some kids playing outside.

It reminded him of when he and Elisa were younger and their parents played with them all the time and they were a close family.

"I...... miss all those times when we were together.

But those times could never happen since I lost you." he said softly unaware that David had heard that going to the bathroom.

"_I wonder what he meant?"_ he thought going downstairs as he heard somebody in the kitchen but was relieved to see Carley back from Aria.

"Where's Leah?

I need to talk to her and Elisa!" she said looking urgent.

"They went to the mall but they'll probably be back later." David answered her.

She understood as she grabbed the plate of chocolate chip cookies and went upstairs to her and Izz's room.

She opened the door quietly but saw he was asleep as she put the cookies on the bes near his sleeping body.

She put on her Skull Candy head phones and listened to music on her I-Pod.

Later Elisa saw Leah talking to Carley.

She wondered what was going on.

"She went to Aria and talked to Jen about it.

He said we should help him want to talk sbout it but we should take it slow.

I hope he's been okay while we've been gone." she answered.

"He's been okay but very quiet.

He's been drawing in your room on his bed." Elisa answered her friend.

Izz's snail like eyes opened as the door opened and Carley walked in.

"Hey Izzard you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah I'm feeling a little better.

Drawing and taking a long nap made me feel better." he answered as he ate a cookie.

She smiled seeing him eat cookies and drank some milk.

Elisa smiled watching them in their room talking.

_"Maybe he'll tell her about why he gets so sad on his birthday_." she thought as she left them.

But Leah noticed Izz was very quiet as they ate dinner.

There were only a couple of days left until his birthday and during his nap, he'd been remembering all the times he and Elisa had spent with their parents.

He then went upstairs to have a bath.

That normally made him feel better whwn he was sad.

Elisa had a feeling that he'd told Carley about his secret.

She then went downstairs and joined Leah and David.

"Maybe he'll feel better after his bath." Leah said to her as she ate popvorn.

Izz climbed out of the bath feeling a little relaxed.

He then climbed into his bed.

He saw the stars in the night sky.

He loved hearing Carley talk anpiy a star in the Earth night sky that could grant wishes and right now he wanted to make a wish and stop these feelings that always hurt him around the time of his birthday.

"_I wish that for once I could be happy on my birthday and not feel such pain for what happened to my parents."_ he thought still looking at the stars in the night sky.

"Izz you okay?" he heard Carley's voice say breaking his train of thought.

"Yeah I'm okay." he answered seeing her climb into bed and fell asleep but he couldn't fall asleep so easily and like other nights lay awake.

He felt a little lonely in the darkness but smiled sadly having an idea coming closer to his friend's bed and climbed into it carefully.

He then began to feel better snuggled next to Carley.

He wondered if what he'd tried would work but for now he'd rather dream.......


	4. Growing Pain

**Lost And Found**

Carley smiled as her eyes opened.

Izz was curled up beside her with his furry head on her pillow.

She heard him moan in his sleep. She wondered what was wrong with him. Elisa understood but smiled.

"What're you smiling about?" she asked her.

"I know what's wrong with him." she said to her.

"What is it?" Carley asked her.

"He's getting his adult Psammead teeth.

It happens when a Psammead is about to turn twenty one.

But he's going to be losing his baby and teenage teeth.

I hope he'll be okay.

Growing Psammead adult teeth and wisdom teeth and losing baby and teen teeth is pretty painful.

Maybe he needs help." she answered her.

She understood that knowing herself how painful growing wisdom teeth was.

She then went back into her and Izz's room. Izz was still asleep but his face showed pain. He then opened his eyes.

"It...... hurts a lot." he said quietly.

"It's okay Izz.

I know how it feels to have wisdom teeth growing along with your adult teeth.

I'll get something to help the pain." she said as they went downstairs.

Leah and David wondered what was up with Izz that he wasn't eating breakfast.

"He's getting adult and wisdom teeth." Elisa told them as Leah understood.

She then saw Carley bring out ice cream later.

"Umm...... are you sure he should eat this?" David asked Carley.

"Yeah it's okay.

Besides Psammeads don't gain weight, right Elisa?" she answered.

"That's right.

We don't gain weight.

That's good that it's ice cream.

It will numb the pain he's feeling in his mouth." the female Psammead told her.

* * *

But later Izz was in the living room sketching. He was feeling more depressed about his birthday now that he knew his wisdom and adult Psammead teeth were growing and was in pain.

Elisa saw sadness in his snail like eyes as she knew that this little oral growth made him depressed.

"_I knew this would happen._

_I hope the others could help him."_ she thought seeing her friends get ready for school.

She sighed seeing Izz listening to music on his MP3 player.

He had an ice pack on his furry cheek to numb the pain in his mouth.

"How're you feeling?" she asked him.

"S-Sore..... Elisa." he replied to her softly.

She nodded as he ate ice cream.

But she saw him leave the living room as he went upstairs. He got his black hooded coat on and decided to go outside for a while and walked through the forest. He went to the tree house they'd built when he and Carley first moved here a year ago.

"_Maybe I should tell them my secret about why I don't feel happy on my birthday._

_But I'm not sure if I should."_ he thought holding his cheek in pain.

But Leah noticed that at lunch Carley wasn't paying attention to her and wondered why.

"Sorry Leah.

I'm just thinking about Izz.

I hope he's okay.

He's probably still in pain from the new teeth growing." she told her.

Leah understood as they went to class.

But when they retuened later to the house, Elisa was worried.

"What's wrong?" David asked her.

"It's Izz.

He's not here." she answered sadly.

"Wait I know where he is!" Carley said running out the front door but Leah was nervous as it rained heavily.

She hoped Izz was okay.

Carley smiled as she found Izz sittinbg on a tree branch.

"Why're...... you out here?" he said in agony.

"Elisa.

She was worried about you.

Come on.

We'll make cocoa when we get back, okay?" she told him as the branch broke but she caught him.

"Thanks." he said sadly as his mouth was in pain.

"It's okay Izzard.

At least you're safe." she said hugging him gently as they went back to the house but heard him sneeze later that night.

But Elisa was surprised at the fact her brother left the house without her knowing.

But she saw he was a little peaky.

David had a feeling that it was because his fur had been soaked through while in the forest.

Elisa saw him lying in his bed awake but in pain and sneezing a lot.

She hoped he'd be okay........


	5. Let It Out

**Lost And Found**

**A/N I hope people are enjoying this. **

**The sone Elisa was singing is called Dance Another Day from Mew Mew Power and it went perfectly with what was happening but I think I got a few lyrics wrong but that's okay.**

It was the day before Izz's birthday and Elisa was nervous.

She knew that he got depressed on the day before his birthday.

She listened to the music box on her dresser while getting dressed.

Her parents had given it to her on her twelfth birthday.

"I know you miss them brother but they're in your heart." she thought as she saw her brother not wanting to get out of bed.

Izz sighed as his grey furry head poked out from under the covers.

"I know but that doesn't stop my heart from hurting especially on my birthday.

That's when we became a broken family, right?" he said to her.

"Yes but....... forget it.

I'll see you later, okay?" she said leaving the room.

Izz sighed as he saw the door close.

"I'm sorry Elisa." he whispered getting dressed and went downstairs.

Leah, David and Carley had went to school already so Elisa was also out but was in the forest. Izz sighed entering the forest and saw Elisa in the tree house they'd built but heard sweet music playing from it.

"_I remember that music._

_Our parents...... used to play it before we fell asleep._

_I guess I'm not the only one who's missing them."_ he thought as he climbed up the rope ladder but heard Elisa singing.

_I remember when a smile was just enough._

_Things were so simple then_

_You were not so tough_

_I missed the times when you would say._

_Come on and dance another day._

_If you could trust yourself to see_

_If you could give yourself space to run free_

_But remember for a moment when_

_I'll know you come_

_And dance another day....._ she finished as Izz entered the tree house.

"Elise...... that was beauitful." he said softly.

"Thanks.

It was something that's been in my head while thinking of our parents and you being so strong for the both of us, that you couldn't get the feelings out.

We're not alone.

At least we have our friends.

I know you miss them but maybe talking about them might heal the pain in your heart. I did when I told David but he promised not to tell Leah and Carley until you felt ready to tell.

Maybe you should.

I'm going back to the house, okay?" she told him.

Izz nodded as she left the tree house.....

* * *

Leah saw a sad smile on Elisa's face as she was in the kitchen making a snack. She had a feeling it was to do with Izz as the female Psammead nodded in reply. Leah remembered this morning that Izz didn't want to get out of bed eariler but wondered where he was.

"He's in the forest....... at the tree house." she told her friend.

Leah nodded at that but hoped he was okay......

* * *

But in the tree house Izz sighed thinking about what Elisa had told him eariler about telling the others why he felt sad on his birthday and felt like he couldn't celebrate or be happy on it but was beginning to think that Elisa was right. Ever since he and Elisa had been left by their parents, he'd been trying to be strong for the both of them and hadn't been able to let out his feelings about losing his parents.

"_I should tell them._

_They're my friends, right?"_ he mused as he wound up the music box Elisa had left in the tree house.

He smiled sadly as he remembered his parents playing this before he and Elisa fell asleep when they were little but wanted to let the feelings, the hurt out.

He felt a little better as he picked up the music box in his furry right hand and climbed down the rope ladder gently. He then ran back to the house as rain poured down......

* * *

Meanwhile in the Robert's house, Leah was making a chocolate birthday cake with Elisa's help while Carley and David were at the mall. She'd a feeling that she knew why they'd went along with Elisa but were surprised to see Izz come in through the front door and went upstairs. Leah wondered what was going on but Elisa did as they put the cake in the oven.

"_He must've thought about what I said in the tree house eariler._

_I know it'll be harder for him but he'll be happy he did._

_That way he can be happy again."_ she thought smiling broadly.

"What's going on?" Leah asked her.

"I'll tell you later." the female Psammead answered her.

Izz sighed as he relaxed in the warm water of the bath. It always relaxed and calmed him down whenever he was sad or thinking like right now. He was a little nervous about telling the others about what happened on that thirteenth birthday but knew that closure would help him feel better and he'd be able to be himself again.

He got out a few hours later, dried himself and dressed in his black pyjamas.

He felt better but hoped they'd understand.

Leah along with David wondered what was on his mind while Carley was having a shower.

"There's something I need to tell you.

It's about why I'm sad on my birthday." Izz said softly.

Elisa was smiling at her brother as he began to explain.

"It was my thirteenth birthday and it was a good day.

We were playing, having fun together but after my parents gave me this locket, that's when they came." he said.

"Who came Izz?" Leah asked.

"A human.

Somehow he'd entered Psammeadis which is mine and Elisa's home in Aria and was looking for Psammeads to take back with him so they could give him his heart's desire so he tried to take both Elisa and me but our parents bit him in the hands as we escaped but my parents were caught by him.

I managed to bite him trying to get him to let go but it was no use.

Elisa and I watched helplessly as they vanished along with him.

After that, Jen tried searching for them but he never found them until we got word that they died of the cold like all Psammeads who still have their magic if they get wet. Luckily for us, Elisa and I didn't have magic but Elisa and I found it....... it...... hard to trust others when we came here until we met you guys.

If it wasn't for you, we'd be alone." he explained with tears as he broke down into tears.

Elisa then saw Leah hug him.

"Don't worry, it's okay.

Let it all out, let the hurt fade." she told him.

Izz then calmed down as he wiped the last of the sadness away.

"Thanks guys.

I.... feel better now than I was eariler." he told them as Elisa smiled hugging him.

"I knew you could do it." she told him as they saw Carley join them wearing Japanese pyjamas as they ate dinner......

* * *

Later that night Elisa came into Izz and Carley's room to check up on Izz but smiled.

He was sleeping beside Carley in her bed with his head on the pillow.

She knew the pain would fade in time but she knew something else was bothering him.........

It was the fact he and her were a broken family.


	6. Needing to Learn to Trust and Open Up

**Lost and Found**

**A/N Here's more. I hope people like**

It was late morning and Izz was at the beach.

Elisa and the others were there too having fun along with a pinic seeing it was Izz's birthday.

Elisa knew he was feeling a little better after last night when he'd told the others why he felt sad on his birthday because he missed his parents but now they understood why he felt sad on his birthday.

"You okay brother?

You seem a little happier..... since last night." Elisa told him.

Izz nodded.

"A little but...... we don't have a family anymore.

We're alone in this world." he answered touching a charm bangle Elisa had gotten him with a charm on it that Carley had gotten for it for him.

"I don't know Izzard.

Maybe you feel that way but sometimes I don't feel that way with our friends around.

You need to learn to open up and trust others like our friends." the female Psammead said leaving him alone for a little while but then he saw Leah run up to him.

"What's going on?" Izz asked her.

"You have to come see what David found." she answered as he followed her to a cave.

Izz gasped seeing what was inside it. It was a Psammead with soft brown fur with green snail like eyes, rat like whiskers and slender.

"You know him, don't you?" Carley asked him.

"I do.

His name's Makai J Nassicus, a relative of Elisa and me.

But how did he get to your world from Psammeadis?

He has no magic, I think." Izz answered her as he saw wounds and cuts over his nephew's body. Elisa knew how worried he was about Makai but watched as Leah picked him up gently as not to hurt him.

"We should go before anybody sees Makai." David said as the others agreed........

* * *

Elisa watched as Leah had the first aid kit as she was in her room. Makai was lying on her bed on his back so he wouldn't be hurt further but she wondered how he got hurt like that as she heard soft moaning from the Psammead teen.

"Sorry about that." she said to him softly.

Izz was with Carley and David listening to music on his MP3 player.

He wondered how Makai had gotten here but hoped he was okay as David was sketching.

Elisa was waiting for Leah to come back with idioine.

She saw his eyes open.

"E-Elisa?

What's going on?

Where am I?

Who's she?" the Psanmmead teen asked scared pointing at Leah.

"Makai it's okay.

She's my friend along with her bother David and her best friend Carley. I know they're human but nice ones who don't care that we don't have magic but treat us as friends as well as family.

You have to trust me." Elisa reassured him as he groaned in pain.

"Relax Makai.

I-I'm just trying to help you.

You were badly hurt when we found you at the beach.

Just like Izz when Carley found him but she nursed him back to full health and became friends." Leah told him as she began to clean his wounds.

"My uncle's here?

That's good.

I was scared escaping." he told them as Elisa gasped.

"You...... mean from the human who took my and Izz's parents?" she said to him.

He nodded to them in reply.

"He tried to make me grant his heart's desire but I couldn't do that so he hurt me but luckily I managed to escape. I hope Izz is okay.

He wasn't the same after what happened." he told her as Elisa agreed but saw him in pain.

"You need to rest, okay Makai?

It'll help you return to full strength." Elisa heard Leah say as they left.

Makai then fell asleep............

* * *

But Izz was worried about Makai.

He knew that he'd escaped from the human that had taken his and Elisa's parents but felt sorry for him. He knew that Makai felt the way he was feeling, a little scared, alone and wanting his family but he felt mad that his had been taken from him and Elisa.

_"It just isn't fair!_

_He'd better not have hurt him._

_But mayve Leah's been helping him_." he thought smiling sadly showing his teeth which looked like fangs but never really had bitten anyone apart from Elisa and when he'd first met Leah and the others along with using them for defending himself. He then went upstairs to Leah's room and opened the door softly.

Makai was asleep but whimpering in his sleep.

Tears were in Izz's eyes at that.

"Izzard what're you doing?

You know Leah hates it when others are in her room without her knowing.

I know how badly you want to be with Makai but he needs to heal." Elisa said to her brother.

"Help me lift him.

I'm moving into mine and Carley's room.

I know Leah might be mad but it's better for him.

He needs me right now.

He's been through a lot." he told his sister.

She sighed and helped him.

He smiled putting Makai in Izz's bed.

"Thanks Elise." Izz said to his sister as he saw her leave as he sat on Carley's bed waiting for Makai to wake up.

"Hey Izz why is your friend in here?" he heard Carley say coming into their room.

"I..... I" the Psammead tried to say but the words wouldn't come out.

"It's okay Izz, I had a feeling you'd do this.

I saw how you looked when David found Makai in that cave on the beach. It reminded me of when I found you injured and hurt near those rock pools washed up on shore.

You're lucky David didn't throw you into the sea again." she told him.

Izz gasped hearing that.

"B-But why did....... you save me that day?" Izz asked softly.

"Because you were hurt and alone.

I couldn't bear for you to remain there without somebody to care or to love you.

I know you miss your parents Izzard.

I heard you tell Leah and David about it.

But you're not totally alone.

You do have an ohana, family." she answered.

"I-I do?

Where?" the Psammead asked excitedly.

Carley laughed a little at that.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"They're here in this very house.

Leah, David, Elisa and me.

We could be your family....... if you want." she told him.

Izz looked surprised but smiled.

But before he could answer, he heard David calling for dinner........

"We'll talk more later, okay?" Carley told him as they went downstairs.


	7. Standing His Ground With his Heart

**Lost and Found**

A few weeks had passed and Makai had healed physically.

But he had a very playful nature as Leah and her friends were beginning to find out about but Izz ignored his young nephew's antics.

He was thinking about other things like the meaning of what it meant to be part of a family. During dinner that night, Leah and David noticed Izz was very quiet while they ate. Normally he talked along with them.

"You're thinking about them, aren't you?" she said softly.

Izz nodded in reply as he saw Makai eating a whole pile of Oeros. They had became Makai's favourite food in this world since David had let him try one and since then, he really loved them.

"Yes Elisa but maybe things will get better, right?

Maybe...... I could learn to like it in this realm even if our parents aren't around." Izz said to her.

* * *

"You okay Izzard?

You were quiet during dinner.

Is anything wrong?" Carley asked her Psammead friend.

She was on her laptop writing an new chapter for her Aria novel.

"I-I was thinking about what you said, about us being family but how can that be?

We're not related through blood." Izz answered softly.

She smiled at him hearing that.

"It doesn't matter if we're related through blood or not." she began.

"It.... doesn't?" Izz said confused but had a curious look in his snail like eyes.

"No it doesn't.

You see a family is a group of people who love and care for each other as well as living with them and putting up with some little annoyances but you learn to ignore that. I know you're going through something rough but ever since that day when I found you by that rock pool injured, you've always been part of our family along with Elisa.

I wouldn't have it any other way Izzard.

But Makai....... he's a little energetic but he'll become part of the family in no time.

Where is he anyway?" she explained to him.

"In the kitchen searching for food as usual.

Thanks for helping." Izz answered as she kissed him on the cheek.

"You're welcome.

Besides I like helping my friends especially you and Leah.

I hope Makai's not doing too much damage." she replied as Izz laughed at that leaving their room........

* * *

Izz thought about what his best friend had told him as he lay in bed yawning.

He had those feelings again when he was near Carley but shook them away.

He knew she cared deeply about him but just as friends but sometimes he felt it was more but decided to leave it at friendship especially remembering how those first weeks after finding and nursing him back to health, they'd formed a friendship and smiled as he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. But in the morning Makai noticed his uncle wasn't listening to him.

"You're thinking about that human, aren't you?

Why do you care about them?

They're stupid, non magical monsters who hurt Arians like us." the young Psammead said.

Elisa saw anger in Izz's snail like eyes at Makai's words.

"Cool down brother.

Makai's pushing your buttons again.

Just ignore him like before." she told him.

Izz nodded calming down.

"At least I'm still an Arian Knight and have my magic." Makai said smirking.

Elisa saw Izz growl angrily at that.

She watched as Izz and Makai started to fight, making a lot of noise.

"What's...... going on?" Leah asked confused at this.

"Makai.

He got Izz mad.

We have to calm them down before something happens or they break something." Elisa replied.

"So what?

It's just sibling rivalary." David told them as he and Carley entered the room.

Carley was worried for Izz.

Without his magic, Izz wasn't strong but she had to calm him down.

"Look Izzard your friends are trying to help!" Makai said.

"Stop insulting my friends!

They're more important to me than you'll ever know.

They're precious to me!" Izz replied kicking Makai off him.

He tried to calm down but then he saw Carley hold him back. He began to feel calm but saw Makai charge at them.

"You're nothing but a loser!

You can't even fight." Makai told him.

Leah saw Carley struggling to keep Izz under control as she was caught up in the middle of the fight. But when Izz tried to bite Makai in defence, he heard his human friend gritting her teeth as pain was in her hand.

Izz froze in fear at what he'd just done.

Leah managed to keep Makai under control using chakra.

"You bit her thinking it was me!

Cool!" the young Psammead smirked as Elisa growled at him shutting him up.

"I-I'm....... so sorry.

I didn't mean it." Izz told Carley with tears in his kind eyes.

"Ssh Izz....... it's okay.

It was just an accident.

I know you wouldn't hurt us.

I forgive you but Makai....... shouldn't stay here.

Not if he's like that.

At least humans like us have hearts and unlike the one that took you, we wanted to help you.

But I guess we thought wrong." she answered hugging Izz but was talking about Makai.

Makai then left the house.......

* * *

But Izz was feeling a little sad about what had happened eariler.

He knew it had been an accident but hoped his friend would be okay.

He'd never been that angry before that he lost control like that and promised that he'd keep his temper in check because he didn't want anything to happen to his friends but he was worried because he knew a Psammead bite allowed Psammead DNA to enter a human's body and then they'd change.

"Are you okay Izzard?

You look very, very sad and wanting to cry." he heard Leah say.

He was surprised she was speaking to him after this morning.

"Izz it's okay.

She's asleep and the bite isn't infected but we bandaged the hand a little.

You feel bad about it, don't you?" she asked him as he nodded.

"Did what I did this morning make me a monster?

Because that's not what I want to be.

I never meant to hurt her, you know?

Makai....... h-he pushed my buttons and I couldn't help it." he replied crying.

Leah then hugged him.

"No way are you a monster Izzard.

I saw what happened and Elisa told me what he said before the whole thing happened.

Besides I saw you trying to stop him but he wouldn't.

She's okay but just tired.

I know she cares about you deeply.

It was just one mistake and I know it won't happen again because you care too much about us to do that.

Besides Makai's a baka, an idiot for abandoning us when we tried to help him.

Let's go see if Carley's awake." Leah told him.

"Thanks Leah.

I'm not going to do it again.

I care about you all to do anything like that but I'm still worried about her." Izz told her.....

* * *

Izz was feeling better seeing Carley was okay and they'd made up but he was very worried.

She was beginning to change because her eyes were becoming snail like as his were but Leah wondered what was wrong but Elisa understood.

"What's going on with him?" David asked her curious.

"When a Psammead bites an non magical being like a human, the DNA from the bite enters the human blood stream changing them. That's why Izz is so freaked out.

I hope she'll be okay." Elisa answered.

"So Carley's going to be like you and Izz?

Cool." Leah replied.

"We're not sure but we have to wait and see." the female Psammead answered.

Later Elisa entered her brother and Carley's room. Izz was lying in Carley's bed beside her but felt her Arian aura growing more powerful but saw fear in her brother's eyes at that.

But he smiled knowing that he still had friends and people he cared about and wouldn't give that up.

But there was a smile on his face as he fell asleep lost in sweet dreaming........


	8. Changes

**Lost And Found**

Izz's snail like eyes opened early the next morning as he was worried about Carley changing as he remembered yesterday when he'd accidentally bitten her thanks to Makai as he had gotten angry and hoped that she hadn't gotten sick as he heard her talk in her sleep as he was relieved.

He hadn't slept very well last night because of this as he knew that Carley was his best friend and the thought of nearly losing her had scared him as he fell asleep by her side but they didn't know that silver grey fur had grown on her body as she was becoming a Psammead.

He hoped that she would be okay as she mattered the most to him as she had been the one to adopt him and had begun to show him the magic of this world as he relaxed.

The strange feelings he had felt when Carley had first found him and nursed him back to health were returning especially now she was becoming like him which made him happy as he hoped things would get better as he felt better.

Leah had seen that Carley was beginning to become Psammead and knew she couldn't go to school like that as she reached for the phone and called the school.

She had a feeling Izz was excited but very happy.

She could tell he cared deeply about her as he'd hidden it for a long time as she decided to let them sleep.

* * *

Later that day Izz was in the forest taking a walk to clear his mind as so many feelings were inside him especially those of love but knew his friend wanted to fall in love with a human but had hope that was wrong as he knew their bond was deep.

He then heard somebody call his name as he turned around seeing a brown grey furred Psammead that looked older than him as he smiled hugging him as he knew who it was.

It was his brother Bronx but he had never wanted to leave Aria before but Izz didn't mind.

He was happy to just see his brother as they went back to the Robert's house as he was full of excitement as they entered but smelt food as somebody was in the kitchen as it was Leah.

She was making lunch for Carley as her friend was still in her room.

Changing into a Psammead was difficult than they expected and her friend wasn't feeling well as she went upstairs as Bronx and Izz followed her but Bronx didn't want Leah to see him right now.

He gasped as seeing Carley change into one of them astounded them.

"You bit her?

That's not like you Izzard." he told him.

"I know but it was because of Makai.

He pushed my buttons." Izz told him.

Bronx sighed seeing Elissa.

She was their cousin and like a sister to him and Izz.

She thought of herself as a sister.

They then climbed up onto their friend's bed as Bronx saw that the changes were happening and that their friend's life would be changed forever as they knew that magic wouldn't fade in this house.

But Izz wondered why Bronx was sad as he had no clue that his mate Elican had left.

He hoped he could help him feel better.

Bronx then left them.

He hoped that things would be okay.......

* * *

Later David saw that Izz was very quiet but more surprised to see Bronx there as he hadn't been here in a long while as he wondered what was wrong as he was very quiet which was strange as he sighed knowing that things were a little crazy as he knew that magic had awoken in this house as he was sketching and trying to keep calm as he was eating cookies.

Bronx sighed knowing that he hadn't been here in a long time as he saw things had changed and knew that his twin brother was excited that his best human friend was becoming one of them and knew how much he cared about her as he then saw him go upstairs at midnight as he was tired and wanted to sleep but Bronx stopped him.

"You should sleep on the couch for tonight.

While she's still changing." he said as Izz nodded.

He knew Bronx was right as he laid on the couch as he joined him but Izz saw sadness in his brother's snail like eyes and wondered what was wrong as he knew that Bronx always kept his feelings inside and never really showed them.

"Bronx is something wrong?" he heard him ask.

"I'll be fine Izzard.

You should just worry about Carley.

She needs you more than I do." he told him yawning.

He nodded as he felt his eyelids grow heavy as he fell asleep but hoped things would be okay in the moening.

Leah was surprised yet happy to see Bronx as he was her Arian partner but he hadn't returned to the Robert's house in a long while as she decided to go to bed and was worried about Carley and hoped she would be okay.

* * *

Later at four in the morning, Izz awoke from a dream as he decided to go upstairs and sleep with Carley like he normally did but smiled seeing Bronx was still asleep as he snuck upstairs and came to the bedroom door as he opened it softly as he didn't want to wake her up as she was probably rested from sleeping all day yesterday but gasped softly in awe as she was now in her full Psammead form.

She was covered in silver grey fur and was slender unlike normal Psammeads but understood as she had been slender in human form as he then climbed in beside her as he felt safe to sleep as he snuggled beside her as his eyes closed.

He hoped she wouldn't be scared of herself but he thought she was beauitful in this new form.

Leah smiled seeing this as she returned from the bathroom.

She knew Izz had feelings for her best friend but had hidden them as he thought it could never work out until now and had a feeling that his feelings would make themselves known now Carley was half human and Psammead as a smile crossed her face at that thought.


	9. Beginning of A Strange Day

**Lost and Found**

Later that morning Iz awoke as he heard that Leah and David were already awake as he got up but noticed Carley was still asleep and couldn't bear to wake her up right now especially as he smelt pancakes from the kitchen as he kissed her forehead as he left the room but closed the bedroom door.

He then went downstairs and entered the kitchen as Leah was making breakfast and Bronx was making coffee to help him wake up but he noticed his brother seemed happier and had a feeling that he'd already seen Carley in her Psammead form as Leah was curious but wanted to wait until her friend woke up.

He hoped that things would be okay but knew that he could tell Carley his feelings but was worried about her wanting to have a human mate but didn't want to give up hope as Leah understood.

"I'm sure she'll understand Izzard.

Her bond with you is very strong like her bond with me is." she answered.

He smiled knowing that but smiled hearing footsteps as they saw Carley enter but they gasped in awe as she had fully became a Psammead.

"What's wrong?" she asked them.

She then understood as she looked in the mirror as she looked pretty in this new body but was packing a lunch for school as Izz was very nervous hearing that.

"Don't worry Izzard.

I can use Humanix.

That way nobody will know." she answered.

Izz calmed down hearing that as he knew that her magic would activate and needed to be helped as Bronx agreed.

"I'll go." Izz said as Bronx was in awe.

He then watched as he left the kitchen after eating.

Like Carley, he could use Humanix too and knew she needed help as her new magic would cause havoc as he focused on transforming as he was surrounded in Arian magic but hid after it faded and became a human like Leah and David but smiled seeing Carley had left already.

He had short messy silver hair, violet eyes and slender.

He smiled looking in the mirror as he dressed in human garments as he was excited and nervous entering among humans as he had finally dressed and went downstairs.

Leah had just gotten off the phone with the school she and Carley attended and was surprised seeing Izz in human form as he was wearing Japanese style clothes with black jeans and smiled knowing that he was doing this for Carley and knew that she would love to see him like this as Izz was quiet as they got into the car as she drove to Huntington High.

"You okay?

You've been quiet for a while." she asked him.

He nodded in reply.

"Y-You think she'll like this.

I would do anything for her." he answered softly.

She wanted to hug him but was driving and didn't want to crash or anything like that.

"She will.

She loves you as you are.

As your true self, I mean.

She became a Psammead for you.

Nothing says True Love like that." she answered.

He laughed softly as he knew she was right as he knew that Carley would love him no matter what but he was curious to be in the place that she and Leah went to everyday but was still nervous as he was worried about fitting in with other humans.

His thoughts were broken as the car pulled up at the school as they got out and headed towards the entrance but Izz had told her not to tell Carley yet until she found out in Homeroom as they were heading there.

The only thing that revealed he was a Psammead were his bat like ears but hoped no humans would notice them as he didn't want to cause trouble.

She then put things in her locker along with Izz's backpack until he was assigned a locker.

They then headed to Homeroom......

* * *

Carley was daydreaming as the other kids in Homeroom were talking amongst themselves while waiting for the teacher to arrive but she hoped that Leah would come because she didn't really like being alone without her but knew that her friend was never late but was relieved seeing Leah walk in as she saw a broad smile on her friend's face and wondered what was going on.

"You'll see." she said confusing the girl.

But she sat beside her as the teacher entered the class and announced that an new student was joining them as Carley saw Leah's smile grow wider as a boy with messy silver hair entered but she gasped seeing he had kind eyes like Izz's.

"This is Izzard J Nassicus.

He's a foreign student but I hope you'll make him feel welcome." the teacher said.

Leah couldn't nearly help laughing out loud at the look on Carley's face at this.

It was priceless.

"_I can't believe it!_

_I-I thought he would never use his Humanix._

_He looks amazing." _she thought blushing as her friend sat beside Leah........


	10. Helping A Friend Feel Better

**Lost and Found**

**A/N Here's more of the fic and I felt like updating it because I had more ideas and it was helping me feel better.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her review.**

* * *

Izz smiled knowing Carley was impressed when she'd seen him in his Humanix form but knew that she knew that he'd never used it before but this was different as he knew that newly activated magic was very powerful but hoped he could help her control it because he couldn't bear to let humans do something to her if they found out.

He was sitting at a table in the lunch hall with Leah as Carley had gone to get lunch before her blood sugars crashed but the hazel eyed girl saw a smile on his face as he knew this was working.

She then saw him clutch his head as somebody from Aria was calling him as the hazel eyed girl wondered what was wrong as the headache passed.

"I'm fine Leah.

Just a head ache but I'm fine." he said.

She nodded as she saw Carley return but she looked worried and wondered why but it was to do with her kingdom Aria as Ogre Child had wanted to talk to her but she had to wait until school let out before she could go and hoped that Leah would understand because she hadn't told her about Aria and Izz was the only thing her friend knew of the kingdom.

She hoped that things were going okay in Aria but doubted it.

She then joined the others but decided to talk to Izz through their mental link.

"_We need to return to Aria._

_Something must be wrong." _she told him.

He agreed mentally as he knew.

"_Yes I know Carley._

_But we should tell Leah about Aria._

_She would understand._

_She could probably help us." _he replied.

"_Yes Izz you're right._

_I just can't bear the thought of her getting hurt by dark hearted Arians." _she answered.

He understood as they broke the mental link as he knew that they had to go to Aria but relived as school would be over....

* * *

Izz along with Carley and Leah were relieved when the final bell rang as school let out but both Carley and Izz knew they had to go to Aria right now and saw that Leah needed to know about Aria as they opened a portal to there as they walked through but appeared in Lantanis the main city of Aria as they headed to the purple bricked castle as the hazel eyed girl was in awe.

"We're in Aria, right?" she asked as Izz nodded.

"Yes we are Leah but I hope no dark hearted Arians are here.

Ogre Child told me something was wrong." Carley told her.

They then entered the castle but smiled seeing the Ogreix Warriors and Arian Knights training but stopped seeing Carley and bowed before her as Izz chuckled knowing his friend was the ruler of Aria but moved between two worlds as Leah saw Ogre Child approach.

"Your Highness Yashu has returned.

He wants revenge and to take over." the dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior said.

Carley was shocked along with Izz hearing that but knew that she wouldn't let the Angel of Darkness's son hurt Aria.

Izz then shivered as he'd returned to his normal Psammead form but his silver grey fur bristled in fear hearing that as he knew that only Morrick had faced Yashu and hadn't been able to talk about it.

"Don't worry because we're not going to let Yashu walk over us, right?" Leah said.

Ogre Child smiled agreeing with her on that.

"Your friend has powerful fighting spirit." the Ogreix Warrior said.

"You're welcome.

Leah is my best friend on Earth." Carley replied.

The hazel eyed girl blushed at that as they decided to return to Earth as they knew that David along with Elissa and Bronx would be worried about them as Carley opened a portal back to Earth as they went through it.

Ogre Child hoped that they would be okay.

She didn't know that somebody had been watching her friends as Yashu faded.

He needed to know the ruler of Aria's weakness as he could attack the heart.

He then sent an Nightmare Beast to Earth......

* * *

Later that night, Btonx awoke in Leah's room as he had a bad feeling that a dark hearted Arian was in the house as he crept away from his friend's side as he left the warm bed as he heard whimpering as he saw Izz curled up in a silver grey furred ball whimpering in fear as the brown grey Psammead then slowly approached his brother as he saw silvery tears from his eyes as he was surprised.

Izz had never cried in front of him in a long while but understood as he could feel something was in his brother's head mking him miserable as he held a brown grey furred hand out in front of him as he focused on helping Izz as his Flame of Noble Equinix powers emitted as a blast of it hit him in the head as it sent him off his feet as an Nightmare Beast flew out of him as he growled as he used his Flame of Noble Equinix to destroy it but smiled as he heard Izz whimper as he helped him up.

"Izard are you okay?

Please answer me!" he pleaded.

He was relieved seeing Izz's snail like eyes open as there were fear in them.

"Is she okay?" he said.

Bronx was confused but then understood as his brother was talking about Carley and had a feeling the Nightmare Beast had used his feelings for Carley to hurt him as he went to Carley's room as the female Psammead wondered what was wrong as he told her as she understood as she got out of bed and followed him into the hallway as they found Izz there still upset as he felt a little better as he followed Carley into their room but still shook a little as he lay beside her as she hugged him knowing that the Nightmare Beast had truly scared him as she hugged him knowing she cared about him deeply as she heard him cry a little as she had a feeling what the dream the Nightmare Beast had used was about.

"It's okay.

I'm still here." she reassured him.

He nodded at this as he relaxed a little but saw her get out of bed and got something from her desk as it was a music box in the shape of a purple bricked castle with a dragon curled protectively around it.

She knew it helped her when she couldn't sleep as sweet music played from it as Izz began to calm down and instantly fell asleep as she climbed back inside and snuggled beside him.

Yashu was not happy at this.


	11. Slaying Nightmares

__

**Lost And Found**

**A/N Here's more of the story.**

**I hope that people like this.**

* * *

In Aria, Jen was angry and nervous knowing that Yashu had hurt Izz by giving him strong and powerful nightmares about those he cared about as he knew Arian magic couldn't defeat nightmares that easily like with dark hearted Arians but smiled seeing that Carley was helping him recover.

He knew that she cared about him and wanted to help him feel better as they had a powerful bond from the day she found the silver grey furred Psammead at the beach and had nursed him back to health and after that, Izz had never wanted to leave her or Earth.

"Don't worry Jenora, he's in good hands.

Our Highness will take good care of him." Ogre Child reminded her husband.

The True Friendix Ogarian Knight nodded at his wife as they went to train but Jen needed to talk to Leah and Bronx about this as he knew Izz trusted them besides Carley.

He then used his True Friendix to open a portal to Earth and went through it......

* * *

In the Robert's house, Leah had been woken by the alarm clock as she got out of bed as her cats Mike and Sheba were asleep on the bed as she decided to get dressed and went downstairs but saw Jen appear in the living room as the hazel eyed girl was surprised as she saw the Arian Knight there.

"I need to talk to Bronx and also you.

It seems that the Nightmare Beast's attack has messed up Izz's magic.

We're a little worried that it might hurt him if you guys try to fight Yashu.

He seems to like Carley a lot from what Bronx tells me." he answered.

Leah smirked as she heard that.

"He was okay until last night and we kind of enrolled him in Huntington as it would help him.

But last night he wasn't himself as that Nightmare Beast did something to him but I don't know what.

Carley managed to get him to sleep by using the music box." she answered.

He then heard Bronx's footsteps as he entered the room but was surprised seeing Jen and had a feeling he was here about Izz as Leah agreed as she knew he was worried too especially as he could sense that Izz's magic was erratic and could be dangerous as he and Izz had an emotional link to each other as Leah agreed but had to make Izz stay home until his magic was back to normal.

Bronx then had felt fear from his brother.

"He had another nightmare.

We need to help him." he told them.

Jen nodded as he left but hoped they'd know what to do.

* * *

Leah saw worry in Carley's blue eyes as they walked to school but understood as she was worried about Izz knowing that he'd been a little angry at not being allowed to come with them but the hazel eyed girl hoped that Bronx and Elissa were keeping Izz safe as he was dangerous as the Nightmare Beast's magic still affected him but knew that Bronx was going to examine him using his magic as he needed to know how to help his brother as he looked nervous.

"Don't worry he'll be fine.

I'm sure Bronx will find a way we can help him." she reassured her.

She nodded as they arrived at school as they headed to Homeroom but noticed that other kids were staring at them as Leah had a feeling they wondered where Izz was but she saw fear in Carley's eyes as she missed her friend and wished he was here to make her feel better and knew right now, he was better back home as he wasn't himself and needed to rest but hoped Bronx was taking good care of him until she and Leah returned later but she could hear Izz mentally calling and felt his sadness as they shared an emotional link.

She then headed to class as she ignored him for now.

* * *

Bronx was anxious as he was trying to scan Izz with his Flame of Noble Equinix powers to see the extent of the damage the Nightmare Beast had done to him but gasped seeing an nightmare Beast was inside his brother and understood why Izz had been acting erratic as he lay on the couch tied down with straps to prevent him from hurting himself or anyone else but had an idea as he needed Izz to calm down as he was beginning to thrash against the straps as Bronx was nervous.

"Carley would not be happy you're like this.

Like me, she's worried about you.

You aren't yourself right now but she can help remove the Nightmare Beast.

That way you can be yourself again.

But you need to take an nap." he said as Izz calmed down.

Bronx then turned the key at the bottom of the music box as it played and his brother was out like a light.

The brown grey Psammead was relieved that Izz was asleep but was anxiously waiting for Leah and Carley to return but after three in the afternoon, they returned but Carley was nervous as she was in her Psammead form as she knew that Bronx had found something terribly wrong with Izz as he nodded.

"The Nightmare Beast is inside him.

That's why he hasn't been himself." he answered.

She nodded as she then approached Izz's sleeping form as he lay on the couch but he looked so peaceful yet helpless as she wanted to do something to help him as Bronx had an idea.

"Leah and I will go inside him and take care of the Nightmare Beast.

You need to stay here.

Your being here is keeping Izzard calm." Bronx said.

Leah was curious as she and Bronx disappeared in a flash of Arian magic but hoped they'd be okay.........

* * *

_Leah was amazed as she and Bronx were in the Alcae Forest as they had entered Izz's subconsicous as they hoped to defeat the Nightmare Beast that plagued their friend as they knew that he needed their help as the Nightmares he had been suffering were making him hurt and that was something they couldn't let happen as they heard evil laughter as darkness surrounded them as it chased them out of the forest and into the Domin Forest where the dark hearted Arians resided as they heard growling as they saw the Nightmare Beast lunge at them but Bronx dodged it._

_"Leah." the hazel eyed girl heard somebody say softly as she looked up._

_She gasped seeing Izz in a cage hanging from an Nightmare tree but the look on his silver grey furred face made her feel sad and angry as she wanted to free him but Bronx knew only he could stop the Nightmare Beast and knew that he was weak and also knew they could return courage to him as they saw Bronx climb up into the tree as Izz looked worried._

_"You have to give up Bronx._

_There's no key._

_Just let him win." he said depressed._

_This shocked the brown grey furred Psammead to hear that from Izz._

_The brother he knew and loved would never give up whenever things in Aria or Earth got dark and always could see the light but right now the Nightmare Beast had the power as he'd stolen it from Izz through his fear._

_"There is a point._

_I'm not giving up on you._

_Besides Carley needs you." he replied as Izz knew._

_He knew that right now he was scared but also knew his friends needed him and every Ogreix Warrior and Arian Knight knew that you never gave up on a friend as he focused as the Nightmare Beast was about to hurt Leah. _

_"I won't let you hurt them!" he growled as Bronx smiled._

_"You'll never do it._

_Just give up!" the Nightmare Beast said approaching Izz._

_Leah was about to help but Bronx stopped her._

_"This is Izz's battle now." he answered._

_The Nightmare Beast was nervous as he felt the strength he had leave him as Izz smiled at this as he knew that right now he had the power to stop it because he cared about his friends and wouldn't let this stop him._

_Leah watched as the Nightmare Beast was destroyed._

_She and Bronx were amazed at this but heard somebody calling as they saw Carley as Izz ran into her arms as bright light surrounded them........_


	12. Feeling Blue

**Lost and Found**

**A/N Here's more of the story and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her review and I hope she got the video I sent her.**

* * *

Leah smiled as she and Bronx reappeared in the living room of the Robert's house as Carley saw Izz was sleeping peacefully as she knew that they had defeated the Nightmare Beast as Bronx was relieved but nervous knowing that Yashu had tried to hurt his brother and he wouldn't stand for it.

"It's okay Bronx.

That dark hearted Arian won't bother him again.

I bet Yashu is really mad." she reassured him.

Bronx nodded but hoped she was right as they went to make dinner realising it was nearly six in the evening.

They hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Jen smiled as he watched this from Skye's study in the purple bricked castle in Lantanis the main city of Aria but was relieved that the Nightmare Beast had been defeated by Leah and Bronx and knew that Izz was feeling better and knew that his feelings for Carley were growing stronger and he knew that he wanted to tell her how he felt as he knew that Love was a good thing but sometimes it wasn't if it was with the wrong person but he knew that Izz and Carley were perfect for each other.

He hoped things would work out as he knew his Arian partner deserved a little happiness after his and Bronx's parents had disappeared into a vortex when Bronx was six and when Izz was a baby but he never told Izz and Bronx this as it would upset them as Yashu had a plan overhearing this and decided to use this to his upper hand.

He knew that the Nassicus siblings didn't know about their parents and knew this would help him as he planned........

* * *

The next morning Izz awoke after having a powerful good dream as he saw that Carley was getting dressed as she was going downstairs but smiled as he transformed into his Humanix form as he got dressed in some of his friend's clothes but hoped that he could tell her how he felt about her as she and him had a powerful bond as he went downstairs but smelt pancakes as he entered the kitchen but Leah smiled knowing he he was in a good mood as he was eating but noticed that Bronx was quiet and wondered what was bothering him.

He'd had a dream about his and Izz's parents and needed to find out about them as he saw both Carley and Izz leave for school as he needed to know about the dream as he opened a portal to Aria and went through it.

He hoped he was wrong as he hoped that they would be okay.

He then appeared in Lantanis the main city of Aria as he headed to the purple bricked castle that was home to the rulers of Aria along with the Ogreix Warriors and Arian Knights as he needed to know the truth about the dream as he headed to Skye's study to see if the Goodness Witch could help him.

She wondered what Bronx was doing here.

She had a feeling it was about his and Izz's parents as she sighed.

"Bronx I need to tell you something.

It's about your and Izz's parents." she told him.

The brown grey furred Psammead was nervous yet excited at this as he saw her bring out a birth medallion as she knew that this would be hard for both him and Izz to take but knew they could face it as she took a breath.

"Your and Izz's parents were very brave Arians.

They were Arian Knights but were mine and Brydon's Arian partners but after you turned six and Izz was only newborn, something happened to them." she began.

Bronx was nervous hearing that but curious.

"What happened to them?" he asked her.

"It was during the Fesitival Of Friendship and you along with your parents and Izz were celebrating it, a powerful dark vortex appeared and dark hearted Arians were trying to break out of it.

Your parents being valiant and noble knew that the portal needed to be closed so they combined their Arian magic but afterwards they were nowhere to be seen." she told him.

"What happened to them?" he asked softly.

"They were pulled into the portal and couldn't get out.

They asked us to watch over Izz but also you.

But you fended for yourself." she said.

He was very silent as he wore his birth medallion around his grey brown furred neck as he felt the urge to cry but couldn't in front of her as he had a very tough image but deep down inside, he was trying to bottle up these new feelings of sadness and anger.

His thoughts were broken as Skye put a hand on his furred shoulder.

"I-I need to go." he said leaving the study.

He opened a portal back to Earth and went through it.

* * *

Meanwhile Carley along with Izz, Leah and their other classmates were in Home Ecomics making cookies but Leah noticed that Izz looked a little down as he was baking along with Carley and wondered why as she and Bronx had stopped the Nightmare Beast from giving him nightmares as she had a feeling something else was bothering him.

Carley could feel waves of sadness and depression from his aura as they were bonded together and she wondered what was wrong but decided to wait until they were alone but she felt his head as it was a little warm.

She was worried that he was getting ill.

"Bronx........... please don't be blue." he said softly that she only could hear.

She and Leah were worried for him as his skin turned light blue but nobody noticed as Carley felt bad for him as she knew this happened when her Psammead friend was very, very sad as she needed to cheer him up.

Leah calmed down as she remembered that.

But they had an idea as they knew he loved cookies.

They wondered what had happened to Bronx that had made Izz feel blue......


	13. Trying To Help Them Feel Better

**Lost and Found**

Bronx's snail like eyes opened as Leah entered her room later that day as she along with Carley and Izz had returned from school but she wondered why there were red rims around his eyes as he sighed as he had remembered that terrible night when he and Izz were pulled apart from their parents.

For so long he'd blocked the memory out but hearing about it from Skye made it return stronger and it upset him deeply but had to remain strong for Izz as he knew his brother would be more upset by this news than he was as he had awoken from an nap.

"I'm fine Leah.

Don't worry about me okay?

Besides Izz and Carley need you more." he said.

The hazel eyed girl then hugged him as she knew he needed something to lift his spirit as he smiled sadly.

"Thanks.

I've a feeling Izz is feeling blue because of me." he answered.

She then saw Carley enter with worry in her eyes as they could tell something was wrong with Izz as Bronx followed her to her and Izz's room and found Izz on the bed vrying into a pillow.

The brown grey furred Psammead felt guilty that his depression about their parents was affecting his brother as Izz's fur was light blue as he approached him by lying beside him on the bed as he knew what his brother was crying about.

"We're going to need to be alone for a little while, okay?" Bronx told them.

Leah nodded as they left the room but Carley hoped Izz would be okay as they left.

She hoped they would be okay too as she was curious to know why they were sad.

* * *

Bronx then saw sadness in Izz's snail like eyes as they opened as he knew that he was upset about their parents as he saw his grey fur was now blue which only happened when he was sad or depressed but he needed to help his brother as he stroked his back gently knowing this wasn't easy to deal with.

"B-But we'll never see them again.

You were the only one who got to see them before they vanished." he said.

Bronx nodded as he knew Izz was right about that as he saw him whimper as he hugged him which reminded him of when they were little and Izz got sad a lot but Bronx always made him feel better.

But this time was different.

"Don't worry because they're waiting for us to free them.

We have to hope and wait.

But we're not alone.

We have a family made of caring friends in this world." he reassured him.

Izz nodded as he fell asleep after calming down as Bronx decided to leave and join the others as he needed to tell both Leah and Carley what had happened but knew they'd understand as he went downstairs.

He smelt cookies coming out of the oven.

Leah was happy to see him as he told her about what was going on.

She and Carley understood why Izz had been so sad eariler as he and Bronx had a deep bond but hoped he would be okay as they hated seeing him sad like this as Elissa agreed.

They hoped things would be okay.........

* * *

Later that night, Carley saw Izz awake as it was midnight and had a feeling it was about what had happened to his and Bronx's parents as she knew he needed help as an new wound had been inflicted to his heart as she saw he was fighting the urge to cry as he'd been dreaming about his and Bronx's parents as she hugged him.

"Go ahead and cry.

You hven't been yourself lately." she assured him.

He then let the tears out as they hit the bed and her pyjamas as she understood as she hummed a lullaby as Izz began to calm down as he was in her arms as he felt a little better.

"It'll be okay Izzard you'll see.

They're waiting for the both of you to rescue them.

But we're here to help you guys feel like this is home." she reassured him.

He smiled hugging her as she understood as he fell asleep.........


	14. Hoping To Find Them

**Lost and Found**

Leah then saw that Bronx was very quiet and calm as she had been woken up by her alarm clock and knew that last night had been rough for both Izz and Bronx as they had learned the truth about their parents and she'd gotten him to sleep by talking his feelings out and comforting him along with using her music box to make him sleepy.

She felt bad for both Nassicus siblings as she wanted to help them rescue their parents and knew that Izz seemed scared as Bronx had been having dreams about the portal their parents were trapped in was returning but Carley knew he would want to help Bronx as she went downstairs as David along with Elissa were still asleep as she went to the living room to watch anime as she heard footsteps as she was surprised to see Izz there.

He still was sleepy as she heard him yawning as she knew like Bronx, that he had trouble sleeping last night.

"Go ahead and sleep here Izzard.

You had a rough night huh?" she said to him.

The silver grey furred Psammead nodded as he was nervous about his and Bronx's parents wondering what realm in Aria they'd been trapped in as tears were welling in his eyes.

Leah felt bad hearing him whimper in fear as she hugged him as she wanted to heal his heart as she was healing Bronx's heart a little as his eyes opened.

"It'll be okay Izzard." she reassured.

He knew as he relaxed seeing that she was watching Naruto and it was relaxing him a little.

A few minutes later he was asleep.

She then picked him up gently and went to Carley's room as she opened the door softly and entered as she put Izz beside Carley in the bed as she saw him relax but needed to talk to her friend later after she woke up.

She then left the room as she went downstairs......

* * *

_Carley was nervous as she was in the throne room in the purple bricked castle in Latanis as she saw worry in both Jen and Ogre Child's eyes as she wondered what was wrong with her Arian friends as Jen sighed as he knew that the portal that had trapped both Bronx and Izz's parents as he knew that both Nassicus siblings wanted to go rescue them but were nervous._

_"What's wrong Jenora?" she asked him._

_The True Friendix Ograrian Knight sighed as he prepared to tell her._

_"You know that Bronx and Izz's parents were trapped in a portal when Bronx was six and Izz was a baby?" he asked._

_She nodded in reply._

_"The portal is returning in Spring._

_I haven't told Bronx and Izz yet._

_It'll upset them." he told her._

_She understood as she knew how badly Izz had reacted to what he and Bronx had learnt about their parents but decided to keep this a secret for now until the portal appeared or when Izz and Bronx discovered this news._

_She then decided to return to Earth before Leah or Izz worried......._

_

* * *

_

Carley's eyes opened as she had been to Aria in Dreamix form as she saw Izz asleep beside her as she felt bad knowing that for a long while, the Nassicus family seemed broken but it was an accident as she hoped that when the portal did return, both Bronx and Izz would try to rescue their parents but were hoping that they wouldn't know until Spring which was a month away as she realised it was seven in the morning as she decided to stay asleep for a little while longer.

She knew that both Aria and Earth needed her to flow but she knew that things would be okay as she knew that the darkness that Yashu possessed could be defeated with light as she was listening to music while asleep.

Izz's aura seemed calmer than last night which made her relax a little.

He then opened his eyes as he was feeling better as he went downstairs but saw David was making breakfast as Elissa was helping him but noticed that Bronx wasn't awake but had a bad feeling he was up to something as he entered Leah's room but was nervous as he didn't see his sibling on the bed and had a feeling he had another dream about their parents as he had to go to Aria to see where his brother was but could wait until later as he transformed into his Humanix form as he got dressed in clothes as he hoped Bronx wasn't doing anything stupid.

He then smelt pancakes as he entered the kitchen but David was always confused when he saw Izz in his human form as he didn't look like his normal self and the only sign that he was a Psammead was his batlike ears which his messy silver grey hair hid but he and Elissa knew that something was bothering him as he saw Carley join them as she was dressed in punk rock gear.

She could sense that he was worried about Bronx as she and him were linked mentally and emotionally so they could sense each other's thoughts and emotions.

She hoped he would be okay.

She then got ready to leave along with Izz but she noticed that he was very quiet as they walked to school but she understood as he was worried about Bronx but she had a feeling Bronx had found out about the portal returning.

* * *

Later during lunch, both Carley and Leah noticed that Izz had gone but knew he'd probably went to Aria to see if Bronx was okay as he cared about him as a brother but Carley decided to go there to help him as they had a long lunch break as they walked through a portal but appeared in Latanis as they headed to the purple bricked castle.

Leah saw worry in Ogre Child's dark eyes as she bowed before Carley as she had a feeling that it was to do with Bronx as she nodded knowing that Izz was with Skye in her study as they joined him.

There was worry in his snail like eyes as tears were welling up.

"H-He went to find our parents.

I-I'm afraid he won't come back." he said breaking down a little.

Carley felt bad for her friend and Leah was worried for Bronx as she knew nothing would stop the fiery willed Psammead once his mind was made up as she took calming breaths as she saw her friend's eyes glow with Ogreix as she was trying to find Bronx for him.

She sensed his aura in the Realm of Spirits but knew that he wouldn't return until he did this as Leah understood as she hugged her as Izz looked heartbroken.

"We better go back before we're late for class." Leah said.

"Leah-chan I'm going to stay here for a while.

Izz and I will be back later." she answered.

Leah understood as she used her Friendix to open a portal back to Earth as she went through it.

She hoped they would be okay.....


	15. Love Is The Cure

**Lost and Found**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Thanks go to Inyunaruto365 as usual for her reviews that keep me going.**

**In my new Aria novel, Bronx has gone rogue and turned against his friends and family but in these ones on here, I like keeping him as he is.**

* * *

Izz was feeling sad and depressed as he lay on Carley's bedf on his side but was back to his usual form as sadness was in his snail like eyes as he couldn't believe Bronx would abandon him and their friends to find their parents which was impossible as the portal had vanished a long time ago as his bat like ears heard the door open as Leah walked in with cookies as she put them on the bedside table.

"You're upset about Bronx huh?

I know how you feel.

I'm mad too but he'll come back.

You guys are brothers.

There's no way he'll stay away forever." she told him.

But he was quiet as he heard her leave as he was upset but fell asleep hoping Bronx would return.

He knew what his brother was doing was a good thing but he didn't want to lose him as they were family.

* * *

In Aria, Jen along with Brydon and Skye were worried about both Izz and Bronx as things were turning out unexpected but they couldn't bear to see Izz so sad because of Bronx's decision to go find their parents but needed to help or intervene before things got worse as they knew that Yashu was growing stronger because of this.

Jen agreed as he was like an older brother to Izz as Skye and Brydon had adopted the silver grey furred Psammead when he was a baby and Bronx had let Brydon take him back to the castle but he needed to talk to Carley as Ogre Child agreed as they opened a portal to Earth but Jen stopped his wife from going with him.

He hoped they could help Izz .

* * *

Carley was playing baseball with Leah and a couple of her friends as she was thinking about Izz as he had been sad about Bronx as he cared about him but decided to let him soothe as she knew he got very angry sometimes and needed to calm down but she saw Jen and knew why he was here.

"We found Bronx but we know he won't come back for a while until the portal opens again in half a month's time.

I have a feeling he'll try to get his and Izz's parents out using his Flame of Noble Equinix powers and pull a crazy stunt.

I need help to calm Izz down." he said as she nodded.

They then left the park.

Leah knew they were going to help Izz.

She knew they'd find a way.........

* * *

Jen watched as Carley opened the door to her room but saw that it was in a mess and sighed knowing that Izz hadn't done it on purpose but because he was angry as she was nervous along with Jen as they knew he was hiding from them because he didn't want them to see him sad but Carley sensed his aura from under the bed as she coaxed him out but saw his silver grey fur was jet black and spiked which happened when he was angry but she saw tears falling as she saw his fur change back to normal.

"I-I''m so sorry.

I never meant to do this........" he said.

"It's okay Izzard because we know you're very upset about Bronx but we want to help.

I know what he did was bone headed and wrong but you know what Bronx is like once he sets his mind to something like trying to make his magic stronger but he is family.

You're not alone as you think.

Leah is feeling mad about Bronx too.

We care about you a lot.

It hurts us to see you like this." she told him.

Jen then felt Izz's aura calm as the anger passed but he was still sad as she understood as both Nassicus siblings had gone through a lot as they were younger and now having to fend for themselves and trust in each other but she knew that Bronx was always distant and sometimes didn't care but she knew that they needed a little love in their lives.

"I-I love you Carley.

You seem to know what to say or do to make me feel better.

The only cure for a wounded heart is Love and it's something you and Leah always keep giving me and Bronx but he rejects it while it seems to make us stronger.

I wish we could bring him back." he said.

"I know Izzard about your feelings as I've had them too for you.

But our bond has grown stronger especially my transformation into a Psammead has made it more powerful but maybe there is a way to get Bronx to come back." she answered kissing his forehead.

"There is?" he replied.

She laughed at him.

"The portal returns in half a month and we can try and rescue your and Bronx's parents." she told him.

He was stunned hearing this.

He then hugged her as he felt a little better after Jen had left.

It was dinner time as they went downstairs but they saw David was worried as they wondered what was wrong as he pointed to Leah's hand that was growing brown grey fur as Izz gasped in fear and awe.

He saw a bite on her hand like the one on Carley's hand when he'd accidentally bitten her as he knew that David wouldn't understand as Carley was excited but hoped her best friend was okay.....


	16. Taking Chances

**Lost and Found**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her reviews.**

* * *

As the next day began, Izz heard screaming from Leah's room as he was curious as he left Carley's room and entered Leah's but saw why David was worried as Leah's body was covered in soft light brown fur with red eye slits and was howling as she had became a werewolf but smiled knowing she loved this but was surprised as normally a Psammead bite contained the DNA of their kind but wondered how Bronx had gotten it but needed to know but remembered that Bronx wasn't here but decided to wait.

He yawned as he was still tired and went back to sleep hoping that Leah would be okay as he was also thinking about what would happen when the portal reappeared as he wanted to help Bronx rescue their parents but wasn't that brave.

He then fell asleep on the couch.

But he heard Bronx calling to him mentally but ignored it as right now his friends needed him more.

"_I hope that he's okay." _he thought as his eyes closed.

* * *

Bronx was anxious as he knew that in a few days, the portal would reappear that had trapped their parents inside as he wanted Izz to come and assist him in opening the portal but knew that he needed powerful Arian magic to open it as he had been mentally calling him but Izz had been ignoring him as he sensed he was doing something to help their Earth family but was angry.

For a long while, he and Izz had wanted to be reunited with their parents and this was the only chance they had but thought that Izz was being selfish as he waited for the portal to appear as he didn't care.

He hoped his and Izz's parents were okay.

* * *

Meanwhile in Earth at the Robert's house David was making breakfast as he was worrying over his sister because now she had transformed into a werewolf with bat like ears and was worried as he knew this wasn't normal but knew that life had been turned upside down since Izz had set foot in their house and knew that maybe things would be better if he left but knew that Leah along with Carley would be mad at him but knew this was the only way.

Elissa had heard him and was worried knowing that Izz wasn't to blame and that making him leave wasn't the answer as she knew that the rest of their family loved and cared about Izz and wouldn't let him go.

He was nervous as he prepared to tell them over breakfast.

He had seen a look of hurt in Izz's snail like eyes as they heard David say that because he knew it wasn't his fault as he knew that everybody needed magic in their lives and was angry knowing David was afraid at how things were changing.

Leah then saw him go upstairs as she went after him.

She knew he'd been hurt by David's words and needed comfort as he was in his Humanix form.

"Don't take David seriously, okay Izzard?

He doesn't mean what he said.

We all care about you." she reassured him.

Izz didn't answer as he had tears in his eyes but couldn't let her see knowing she'd never cried anymore after she turned thirteen but she knew he was emotionally fragile as she knew that things were rough.

She decided to leave him alone to calm down before they went to school.

She hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Izz was very nervous as he saw Elissa join him as she could see pain in his snail like eyes as she entered Carley's room as she joined him on the bed as she stroked his head softly as he turned around to face her as there were sadness on it.

"Izz it'll be okay.

Let me talk to David.

He'll understand.

You don't have to leave." she reassured him.

He nodded smiling sadly as he had an idea as he knew David was still in the house as he found him but Elissa gasped knowing what he was going to do and understood as he bit David's hand.

She then saw him leave before David saw him as he transformed into his Humanix form and left........


	17. Trying To Find Courage Within

**Lost and Found**

**A/N Here comes more and thanks to those who revieewd.**

**I just came back from college.**

* * *

David was feeling strange as he knew a certain Psammead had bit him in the hand and wondered why as he felt strange heading to the comic store as he knew that he wasn't feeling like himself as his head was on fire like a fever and knew he wasn't feeling himself but he really wanted to get more manga for himself and for Leah as he reached the store but he went home after leaving as Elissa saw him crash on the couch as she came over to him as she saw light brown fur grow on him knowing he was becoming one of them but needed Izz's help but knew he was at school.

She decided to phone him as she called Leah's cellphone and hoped she'd pick up as she was relieved as Leah answered as the female Psammead told her about David not being himself but had left out the part about Izz biting him in the hand and had a feeling that Izz had told her already as she hoped she wouldn't be mad at him.

She knew he'd done it for a good cause so David could understand that everybody needed magic in thwir lives knowing he and Leah had been through a lot like he and Bronx had when they were younger.

'She then went to make soup.

* * *

"You bit David?

Wow......" Carley said as Izz had told her the story.

He had joined them in class after recess but was nervous about Leah's reaction but so far she didn't seem mad so he was feeling okay but knew that she and David needed magic in their lives but he knew that Psammeads were guides and used magic to show people the way to better lives and to help them find the things they'd missed.

"How come Leah's not mad?" he asked as Leah laughed.

"I know you had a good reason to do it.

Besides David and I were lonely until Carley and you came into our lives.

But I hope David understands." she answered.

He smiled knowing this as they went to class but was quiet knowing that Bronx was out there in Aria but he'd been having strange dreams the last few nights along with nightmares about what would happen when the portal reappeared but had been quiet about them as he knew that Bronx would be okay but he still cared about him.

"Izz you're thinking about Bronx, right?" Carley asked as he nodded.

She had sensed that he was tired and wanted to help him.

She knew he would take an nap.

* * *

Later that day, Leah saw Izz clutch his head as they came home as he untransformed out of his Humanix form as he fainted but she picked him up gently and wondered what was wrong with the silver grey furred Psammead and didn't know he was really tired as they entered the house as they went upstairs as they went into their rooms.

She hoped he would be okay as they had finished homework but Leah left her friends to check on David and smiled seeing that his transformation into a Psammead was nearly complete and knew he'd love it once he got used to it as she left him alone for now but saw Carley with Izz reading manga.

She was reading the last volume of Retuen to Labyrinth but was chilling out from school.

But she saw Izz toss and turn as he was taking an nap and hoped he was okay as his snail like eyes opened as he saw she was worried about him as he hugged her as tears were in his eyes.

"T-The portal is returning in a week.

Bronx told me in my dream but I'm afraid.

I'm not as brave as Bronx is." he admitted as she understood.

"I know how you feel Izzard because I'm not brave either but when I'm with you guys, things are okay." she reassured him.

She knew he was also worried about David knowing he would be mad that he turned him into a Psammead but knew he'd understand as he calmed down eating nachos.


	18. Making Up His Mind

**Lost and Found**

**A/N Thanks to everybody who has reviewed so far for this.**

**It means a lot to me.**

**Here's the new chapter and I hope you guys like.**

* * *

David's eyes opened the next morning as he felt strange as he didn't know he had changed in more ways than one as all he remembered was being bitten and then not feeling too good and wondered if Leah was up yet yet along with Carley but he found Elissa making coffee but she gasped in awe seeing him in his Psammead form as his body was covered in soft light brown fur with hazel snail like eyes, soft bat like ears and was slender.

"Are you okay Elissa?

Why're you blushing?" he asked.

"Nothing." she said smiling.

He had no clue yet until he looked in a mirror and he wouldn't be doing that for a while until Leah and the others pointed it out to him abs hoped they did as she liked him this way as she saw him go into the living room to watch anime.

She hoped the others would wake up soon.

She then saw Leah join her as she saw David in Psammead form and thought he looked cute like that.

She then was making breakfast but was worried as she knew Izz had another dream about the portal reappearing as tomorrow was the day it would reappear and knew he and Bronx would need their help but hoped he was okay as they cared about him a lot.

She then saw Izz enter but he had dark rings around his eyes and was sleepwalking.

"This isn't good.

We need to wake him up before he does something or hurts himself!" Elissa said.

Leah agreed as she knew that he liked pancakes as the smell was beginning to wake him up as his snail like eyes opened.

There was sadness in them.

"You had another dream about the portal, right?" she asked as he nodded.

"Yes I did.

Bronx told me it would reappear at sunset and disappear at sunrise.

I'm worried." he answered as he was drinking coffee.

She felt bad for him.

She hoped they could help him......

* * *

David wondered why the others were staring at him but it was in a good way because they were stunned to see him in his Psammead form as he looked cute as he looked in the mirror and was nervous but liked it as he knew girls would like him as Izz sighed.

He was worried about the portal reappearing tomorrow night and knew Bronx would pester him to help them.

He then sighed as David wondered how to hide his new appearance from humans so that they wouldn't find out about the magic in the world.

"Just focus on becoming a human and your Humanix will activate.

Trust me." he told him.

David then tried it as his Humanix activated as he became his human self.

"Thanks Izzard." he said to him.

He then left with Carley to go to school.

He was very quiet as they walked to school knowing he was nervous about tomorrow as she understood knowing how he was feeling as they walked to school as she held his hand.

"Don't worry it'll be okay.

I know you can save them.

You have a big heart and powerful Arian magic." she reassured him.

He nodded in reply as they entered the building........

* * *

Later that day, Izz was lying on the couch in the living room but his head had been hurting all day as he needed to sleep as his snail like eyes closed and hoped that Bronx wouldn't bother him.

Life for him had been great for him in this world and he had a feeling he had to choose to leave or stay when he and Bronx did rescue their parents as he didn't know what to do as he woke later but decided to go to Aria knowing Jen or Skye could help him make up his mind as he opened a portal by using his Flame of Heart Equinix powers as he went through it but relieved as he appeared in Latanis and entered the purple bricked castle as he found Skye in her study.

The Goodness Witch was happy to see him and knew something was on his mind as he told her.

She understood as she hugged him as she knew his and Bronx's mother Morgaine were Arian partners.

"I know you care about your Earth family but you shouldn't abandon them.

I know you and our Queen have feelings for each other." she answered as he agreed.

"Thanks Skye." he said as he left.

He knew that he'd made up his mind.

He then left Aria.


	19. Accomplishing the Impossible

**Lost and Found**

**A/N Here's more and I hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her reviews.**

* * *

It was the day that the portal would reappear in Aria and Izz hadn't slept at all as he was nervous about tonight knowing he would need every bit of courage and fighting spirit for him and Bronx to rescue their parents but he hoped he could do it as he was in the kitchen making coffee as it had helped keep him awake as he saw David and Elissa join him but saw he hadn't slept at all.

They didn't know why he was doing this as he'd decided to not tell them as they wouldn't understand as he knew Bronx was preparing right now in Aria but knew he would have to wait until after school to prepare but Leah stopped him from going as he was annoyed.

"No way Jose Izzard.

You need to rest up okay?

I know what you're planning to do later.

You're going to need all your strength.

Just rest up and we'll be back later." she told him.

He understood as Carley handed him a glass of warm milk that would help him sleep as they watched him drink it as he fell asleep instantly like a light as she picked him up gently and went upstairs and went to their room.

She put him on her bed as she left but closed the door gently.

She hoped he'd be okay........

Leah could tell that her friend was distracted as the day went on as she had no clue that she would be helping Izz later in Aria to help him and Bronx save their parents but she hadn't told her because she didn't want her to worry about her but she would be careful.

She knew how much she cared about Izz.

She then sighed as they heaed to class

* * *

Bronx was practising sword moves while he knew sunset was fast approaching and soon the portal that had trapped his and Izz's parents in it would reappear as he knew this was their only chance to reunite with their parents and be a family again as he saw the sun begin to set as he saw Izz appear with Carley which made him relieved as they felt powerful Arian magic as the portal appeared as he along with Izz joined hands as they began chanting a powerful spell as they were hoping this would work.

But they weren't strong enough as Carley took Izz's hand as she joined in as they were breaking through as two figures left the portal as Izz gasped knowing it was his and Bronx's parents and were in awe as they closed the portal together.

"I-I can't believe we did it.

We should get them to the castle." Izz said as they agreed as they left.

Ogre Child along with Jen and Skye were amazed that had done it and were putting their parents in the infirmary to heal because they had many battle wounds but Morgaine their mother looked like Izz while their father looked like Bronx.

"We should go now.

Leah and David will freak." Carley told them.

Izz agreed with her as Bronx was staying with their parents.

Izz hoped that they'd be okay as they opened a portal back to Earth and went through it.

* * *

Later the next day, she and Leah knew that Izz seemed distracted as they were in school and knew that he was thinking about his and Bronx's parents and understood knowing that it had been a long time since he and Bronx had seen them and knew he wanted to go to Aria to see them.

He nodded as he opened a portal to Aria and went through it but Leah hoped he was okay as they headed to class knowing that he needed to see them and knew they'd see him later back home.

She knew he was tired along with Bronx from last night's adventure and knew he and Bronx had taken naps eariler but still looked tired.

She hoped things would be okay now........


	20. Good and Bad News

__

**Lost and Found**

David noticed that Izz was very quiet as he returned from Aria and wondered what was wrong as he ran upstairs to his and Carley's room abd slammed the door as he and Leah were making dinner and hoped he'd be okay as Carley went to check up on him but found him on the bed in his normal Psammead form and wondered what was wrong.

He looked up as he felt her sit beside him on the bed in her Psammead form as she hated seeing him so sad when he was normally playful and fun loving.

She saw sadness in his snail like eyes.

"Something bothers you Izzard?

Maybe talking about it can help." she encouraged.

He sighed as he agreed.

"Our parents are safe and okay but Bronx and I, we have to choose whether to stay here on Earth or return to Aria.

Bronx is also very ill.

He's been ill for a while but we never knew.

I'm so confused." he said breaking down.

She was surprised and feeling sad for her friend as she hugged him knowing things had been rough for him since he and Bronx had grown up without family.

"Would they hate it if I stayed here?

Because I care about you guys especially you.

Leaving would hurt me more than you'd know." he told her.

She understood.

"You should do what your heart says.

It is your guide after all." she told him.

He smiled a little as she kissed him.

She then left him while dinner was nearly ready.

* * *

Leah was shocked as she listened to Carley telling her why Izz was so upset as she felt bad for him knowing that Bronx was ill and hoped that Izz would make the right choice for himself knowing right now, he was under pressure but hoped that Bronx was okay as she'd heard he was in the infirmary in Aria.

She smelt pizza as they entered the kitchen but Elissa seemed worried as they had a feeling they knew about Bronx as the female Psammead nodded as she knew Izz was worried about Bronx but there was a secret that she and her parents had hidden from Izz and Bronx, that they had another sister but she was in this world but they had decided to wait to tell them.

David then felt Arian magic leave the house as Carley and Leah knew Izz had gone to Aria but hoped he was okay as they cared about him but Elissa was in love with David.

"I hope he'll be okay Leah-chan." Carley said to Leah.

She agreed with her as they sat down to eat.

Later that night she woke at midnight expecting Izz to be back but he wasn't which made her worried but she hoped he was okay as she fell asleep again as Leah had checked up on her friend.

* * *

It was earlier the next morning as Leah had been awoken by her alarm clock but she felt that a member of their family had returned from Aria as she left her room and went downstairs and smiled seeing Izz in the kitchen making coffee but there was a look of peace in his snail like eyes as she was curious about what had happened.

He smiled softly seeing her there.

"I talked with mine and Bronx's parents.

They said they were proud of my decision to stay here with you guys.

I also found out that Bronx and I have another sister.

Her name's Yuri.

She's in this world." he told her.

She was impressed at that but sad hearing that.

"I know you'll find her Izzard.

Your heart is your guide." she told him.

He then smiled at that.

"You're right.

Is Carley still asleep?" he said.

She nodded as he headed upstairs and entered his and Carley's room and changed into his black pyjamas with purple sleeves as he climbed in beside her as he hugged her.

He'd missed her as he'd been in Aria for a long while last night.

He hoped that she could help him as he fell asleep........

* * *

_It was early morning and in the local park, something was in the sandbox in the playground, a female Psammead was still asleep as she had beauitful light purple fur as her bat like ears were listening for footsteps in case any humans came near here and discovered her but she remembered that Skye had told her that her big brothers were in this world and she hoped they'd come soon so they could play together and be a family._

_Her snail like eyes opened as she heard footsteps approaching._

_"Izz, Bronx is that you?" she asked but no answer._

_The young female Psammead sighed as she went back to sleep hoping that her brothers would come soon......._

Izz then woke with a jolt as he'd had a vision of where his and Bronx's little sister were and wanted to go find and bring her here but he knew it was dangerous for him to go out there alone without either Carley or Leah when he didn't use his Humanix as he decided to do it as he knew Yuri was probably scared and wanting him and Bronx to keep her safe as he transformed into his Humanix form and put on his black and purple hooded jacket and left the Robert's house without Leah noticing or Carley and David waking up along with Elissa as he headed for the park knowing it wasn't far.

He hoped Yuri wasn't hurt or that humans had found her as he ran to the playground but relieved that no humans were in the park yet as he became his normal Psammead self as he headed to the sandbox.

"Yuri you there?

It's me Izzard.

I came to take you home with me." he said.

He then saw a young light purple furred Psammead come out of the sand but hugged him as she was happy to see her big brother there as he understood.

"It was a long time waiting in there.

But I'm glad you came." she said as he laughed lightly.

They then went home as Yuri was curious to see where he lived as they arrived at the Robert's house and entered through the front door as he heard Yuri yawn as she was tired as he put her down on the couch and put a blanket over her sleeping body as he went upstairs but Carley smiled as he climbed back in beside her but told her what was going on.

"You found your sister?

That's great.

I'm sure she'll like it here." she told him.

He nodded in reply as they fell asleep.


	21. Helping A Friend In Need

**Lost and Found**

Leah was amazed as Izz told her, David and Elissa about Yuri and about what had been happening but they were surprised to hear this as David saw that Yuri was still asleep on the couch and saw worry in Izz's snail like eyes as he watched Yuri sleeping peacefully.

"You're worried about going to school because of Yuri, right?" Lwah said.

The silver grey furred Psammead nodded in answer as he knew that Yuri would only trust him until she got to know them but Elissa would help Yuri and look after her until they got home from school.

"David and you would really do that for me?

I'm honoured." he said as Leah smiled.

"We'd better get going." she said as Carley agreed.

She and Izz had already transformed into their human forms and grabbed their stuff as they left but Izz hoped that Yuri would be okay with David and Elissa until they got back.

* * *

In her study in the purple bricked castle in Latanis, Skye could see that Izz had found Yuri and had brought her to the Robert's house but hoped that Izz and his friends could help the young female Psammead adjust to the human world.

She knew that Izz was going through a lot with rescuong his and Bronx's parents and now Bronx was very ill so she knew that taking care of Yuri would help him feel better as she knew he needed a little light that Yuri had.

She was working on medicine to help Bronx........

* * *

Meanwhile David was sketching when he heard Yuti wake up as Elissa entered the living room as they saw the young female Psammead's snail like eyes open but she was nervous as Izz wasn't there as David and Elissa saw worry and understood as Elissa saw her wrap the blanket around her furry body as it was her brother's but she needed to comfort her.

"Yuri honey it's okay.

I'm Elissa and part of your and Izz's family.

My friend here is David and Leah's brother.

You'll meet her along with Carley later when they and your brother return from school later." she reassured her.

Yuri then felt safe as she could trust them as she was lying on the floor drawing as Elissa smiled knowing that they didn't need Izz to come home at all until later.

He then saw her explore the kitchen as Elissa realised it was lunchtime as she went to make lunch for them but David had to go to the store and asked Elissa to watch Yuri until he got back.

"I can handle her alone David." she said kissing his head.

He blushed as he used his Humanix and left.

Yuri giggled at that.

"Is he your boyfriend?" she asked.

Elissa nodded in reply.

She couldn't help that.

She hoped that David would be okay.......

* * *

Later when Izz returned along with Leah and Carley from school, Yuri was taking an nap on the couch as they went into the kitchen to get a snack but saw Elissa there as she looked worried as Leah wondered what was wrong as she heard that David had went to the store but hadn't came back yet.

This worried her as she went to find Carley as she knew that David had been captured by Yashu and this made her angry as they detected the Angel of Darkness's son was in Aria as they made a portal using their Arian magic and went through it as they hoped they could help David.

Yashu smiled as he was in Draconia and would throw David into the volcano that the castle was on as the young half human and Psammead teen was nervous as he hoped that somebody would help him.

He then saw Leah along with Carley and Izz show up along with Ogre Child.

They wanted to stop Yashu and save David.

"Surrender Aria to me or this kid goes in the lava." he demanded.

Carley smiled as she and Ogre Child used their Dragon Heart Ogreix to get David away from Yashu but saw Ogre Child needing help as Carley blasted him with Dragonix as he vanished as she helped her Ogreix Warrior friend up.

"Are you okay?" she asked as Ogre Child nodded.

"Thankfully I was wearing my Ogreix Warrior armour or there would've been trouble.

You guys should go now." she said as they agreed.

Carley then opened a portal back to Earth as they went through it.......


	22. Forgiving Him

**Lost and Found**

Izz was nervous knowing that Yashu was targeting his family because the true Queen of Aria was his best friend as she cared about him and the kingdom as he hoped that they would be okay but Yuri was very quiet as she was playing with some of David and Leah's old toys but she seemed worried for her big brother as she was afraid of Yashu as he had nearly hurt those that were her family.

She saw that Izz wasn't himself and was putting an icepack on his silver grey furred head as he had caught something while in Draconia but couldn't tell what it was as it seemed like a nasty cold as Leah put a thermomether in his mouth as she realised he was ill as she saw him lying on the couch as she saw worry in both Elissa and Yuri's snail like eyes as she knew that everybody got sick sometimes as she went to make soup as she hoped he'd be okay.

She had no idea that Yashu had infected him with it as a little parting gift as it would affect him emotionally and change him a little as he knew how much he cared about his family and smiled evilly.

He hoped nothing would stop him but didn't know that a certain dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior had overheard what Yashu had said and needed to tell Leah and the others so they could help Izz.

She hoped she wasn't too late as she opened a portal to Earth and went through it.........

* * *

Carley was nervous as she knew Izz's Arian aura was a little darker than normal and was nervous as she saw Ogre Child appear as she knew something was wrong as the dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior told her what Yashu had said as she was nervous knowing that her best friend and boyfriend was in danger as sadness was in her snail like eyes but Ogre Child understood.

"I know you can help him.

You're the Ogreix Warrior of Heart.

Nothing can stand against your might." she told her.

Carley agreed but was nervous as Izz's silver grey fur became jet black and spiked which bothered them as they knew something was happening as Izz's eyes held anger in them instead of their normal kindness and warmth.

"Izzard you okay?" she said to him.

"Stay away from me losers." he growled as spikes shot from him.

Ogre Child saw worry in Carley's blue eyes along with sadness as she saw him leave the house.

"Let me go after him, okay?" she said as she nodded.

She hoped that she could help him.

She then went back to her room........

* * *

Ogre Child found Izz in the woods as dark Arian magic emitted from him as she faced him.

She didn't know why Yashu would do this but had to get him back to normal because Carley and the others would be worried about him as he laughed but she saw a dark seal of control on him and knew only her strongest Ogreix could break it as she focused and Dragon Heart Ogreix glowed in her dark eyes as it emitted from her silver armoured hands.

Izz scaremed in agony as the blasts hit him but after they faded, the seal was gone but Izz was crying as he knew he'd nearly hurt those he loved as she hugged him.

"It wasn't your fault.

You didn't hurt her.

She's very worried about you." she said as he nodded.

He hoped the others would forgive him when they found out.

Ogre Child sighed seeing him enter the Robert's house.

She then opened a portal back to Aria and went through.....

* * *

Izz heard gentle music as he entered his and Carley's room but found her lying awake as he knew she'd been waiting for him to return as she hugged him without speaking but knew that she forgave him as he lay beside her feeling better.

She was happy to have him back but Yashu was angry but vowed to get revenge.........


	23. The Final Battle

**Lost and Found**

Bronx awoke with a jolt as the sun rose the next day but was nervous knowing that the final battle would happen soon as he knew that Izz along with Carley would be facing Yashu to protect both Aria and Earth from darkness as he had returned from Aria but was asleep beside Leah.

He noticed the chestnut brown haired girl was still asleep as he needed to talk to Izz as he knew he was up along with Carley as they were always training for the final battle.

He then headed downstairs as he found Izz lying on the couch watching anime and tired after training as Carley was taking a shower.

The silver grey furred Psammead was a little nervous along with being secretive the last few days as he wondered what was wrong.

"I'm worried about her.

Our child is asleep in Aria and we won't be bringing him here until we defeat Yashu and I'm worried for her.

Maybe I never should've entered her life at all." he muttered bitterly.

Bronx was shocked hearing him talk like that as normally he was like that as he sighed knowing Izz had used his and Carley's Arian magic to create their own child but wondered what it looked like but knew Izz wouldn't tell him until Yashu was taken care of.

He hoped that things would be okay as he cared about his brother a lot.

He then went back to bed.

Leah felt him snuggle beside her.

She had no clue that her best friends would be fighting Yashu in a matter of days.

He decided to forget about it for now.

* * *

But at school Leah noticed that Carley seemed istant while Izz was very quiet as she had a feeling their behaviour was to do with Yashu as both of them had decided not to tell her they would be fighting Yashu but sudden;y they felt the ground shake as other students ran in fear as Carley, Leah and Izz saw Yashu was here.

"Izzard it's time." Carley said as he nodded.

He then made sure the coast was clear as he became his normal Psammead self as they prepared to fight the Angel of Darkness's son as Leah wanted to help but Carley stopped her.

"I know you want to help but this could get dangerous and I don't want you hurt." Carley told her.

She nodded as she watched as her friends charged into battle.

Yashu cackled as he shot blasts of dark Arian magic as he'd made a lot of humans into his servants as Leah and Bronx prepared to stop them.

Izz growled as he along with Carley were dodging every move Yashu was making as they knew only one thing could stop him as he grabbed Carley as he wanted to stop her.

"Give into me.

Both worlds are a lost cause." Yashu said.

Izz then saw her eyes glow as she was getting very powerful as she became an Arian dragon as Izz smiled knowing she could do this in situations like this as she used all the power of her heart to stop him.

Leah along with the other kids watched in awe as Yashu exploded into flashes of darkness but they vanished as Izz was nervous as Carley lay on the ground but he and Leah were relieved seeing her eyes open.

"Hey guys Yashu's gone.

He can't hurt Aria or Earth any longer." she said as Izz hugged her.

Leah then helped her up but she was wounded.

They hoped she'd be okay as they went home.

* * *

Bronx was in awe as Izz told him what had happened but hadn't doubted Carley's power as he knew her heart could stop Yashu's darkness as she was the true ruler of Aria but saw a smile on his brother's face as he opened a portal to Aria and went through it as he hoped Skye was okay.

He then made his way to the purple bricked castle once he appeared in Latanis and headed for Skye's study as the Goodness Witch smiled seeing his and Carley's young son asleep but he woke up as Izz hugged him.

"Carley defeated Yashu right?" she said as he nodded.

"Yes she did.

She was awesome." Izz answered.

Skye smiled as the male silver grey furred Psammead held his and Carley's son in his arms as he opened a portal back to Earth and went through it as he knew Earth was a perfect place for him to grow up in.

* * *

Izz then appeared in the Robert's house with his child as he saw Bronx join him but the brown grey Psammead was in awe at Izz and Carley's son as he looked like Izz with Carley's blue snail like eyes as he thought it was cute as Izz went upstairs while his son was asleep on the couch as he hoped things would be okay now as he knew that Yashu was gone.

He then heard crying as he came downstairs but saw Yuri looking at his and Carley's son along with Leah as they were curious but he wasn't in the mood to explain but he hugged his son to calm him down.

"I can explain this." Izz said to them........


	24. Coming To His Aid

**Lost and Found**

Leah was in awe as she had Izz's child in her arms as it seemed to like her but smiled knowing it trusted her like his mother did as she hoped that they would be okay as she knew that Yashu was gone as the child began to whimper.

She then saw Izz hum a melody as he began to calm down as they wondered what was wrong as he knew he'd been scared about not knowing these people but was afraid of them like his mother around new people as he sighed.

"Is he okay?" Bronx asked.

"Yeah he was just scared.

Music helps calm him down." he answered.

David smiled as the Psammead infant relaxed in her arms as Izz had an idea knowing that his son needed godparents and he'd found them in Leah and Bronx.

"There's something I want to tell you guys." he said.

"What is it Izzard?" Leah asked him.

"I want you and Bronx to be his godparents." he said.

Bronx was in awe hearing that.

"Yes we'll do it." Bronx said as Leah agreed.

She knew they would do great.

He hoped no dark hearted Arians would try anything.

He cared too much about his family to let them be hurt.

"What're you going to call your child?" David asked.

The silver grey furred Psammead smiled at that but coughed slightly.

Bronx was worried hearing that as he could tell his brother wasn't well.

He watched as he went upstairs to rest.......

* * *

In Aria, Skye along with Morgaine, Izz and Bronx's mother were nervous knowing that Izz was catching a rare virus that infected some Psammeads totally weakening them until they found a cure or the medicine that could help was made as Skye was working on it right now as Morgaine saw her son was beginning to shed which bothered her as Skye understood as she hoped he would be okay.

Bronx had the same virus but was fighting it head on with the medicine he got from Skye and hoped Izz would be the same but weren't sure.

They just had to hope and see.

They hoped that he would heal but needed to keep his son away from him.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Robert's house, Bronx was nervous as he knew that his brother had the same virus he had that was running through his system as he hoped things would be okay as he was watching his god child while Izz was taking an nap but heard Leah call him from upstairs as he went but saw that Izz had shed as fur was over the room as he was nervous knowing things weren't alright as he needed to help him but he told Leah to watch their godchild.

She hoped Izz would be okay as Bronx tended to him as he opened a portal to Aria and went through holding Izz gently in his arms as he hoped things would be okay as he knew that his brother needed help.......


	25. Helping Her Relax

**Lost and Found**

**A/N Here's more of the fic.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing.**

* * *

Bronx was nervous as he returned to the Robert's house as he knew that Skye was helping Izz recover but knew he'd be back soon but hoped his godchild Lukai would be okay as he knew he was missing Izz but Skye had told him that Lukai wouldn't be affected by the virus his father had which relieved him.

He saw David and Elissa watching a movie as he joined them but Elissa knew that he was worried about Izz as they heard laughter coming from the bathroom as Lukai was having a bath as Bronx went upstairs to see what was happening and smiled as he entered the bathroom as Carley and Leah were giving the infant Psammead a bath as he was splashing and laughing which made him smile.

Leah was happy to see the brown grey furred Psammead but Carley was nervous to hear any news about Izz as he understood as she was worried about her husband but relieved that Lukai wouldn't be sick with the virus when Izz did return as Leah was drying Lukai off as Carley put him in a black sleepsuit with purple sleeves as he was calm but sleepy.

They then left the bathroom as Leah went downstairs but didn't sleep a lot as she roamed Calvert County at night in her were wolf form as Lukai was crying as they saw Leah transform into her were wolf form as Carley knew that he'd never seen her in this form before.

"It's okay Lukai.

It's just Leah with fur." she reassured him.

He then calmed down but hugged Leah.

She then smiled licking his silver grey furred cheek.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." she growled softly.

Lukai was back in Carley's silver grey furred arms as he yawned but fell asleep which made her smile as she hoped Izz would be okay as she put Lukai to bed in his crib but played the musical mobile.

She then smiled as she went downstairs to make a snack.

"You okay?" she heard somebody say.

It was Elissa.

The silver grey female Psammead nodded but was hiding sadness in her blue snail like eyes as she was worried about Izz but was trying to be strong as they saw a portal appear as they saw Jen appear with Izz in his jet black armoured arms.

Carley was happy to see her husband as he was in her arms but heard him moan.

"Don't worry, he should be okay.

But he needs to rest and take medicine to heal." the Ograrian Knight told her.

Carley then smiled as she and Izz went upstairs to their room but the male silver grey furred Psammead's snail like eyes opened but smiled seeing Lukai as he knew their child wouldn't be affected by the virus as he hugged him.

He was happy yet nervous about Lukai knowing that when he was older, he would have to choose between living in this world and living in Aria, the world they came from but hoped things would be okay as he yawned as he was still tired after sleeping for so long.

She hoped that he would heal fast as Lukai needed him as his father.

She then heard Lukai whimper a little as she knew what was wrong because he had Izz's worry of the dark but smiled knowing what to do as she got a blanket that was dark blue with stars on it with a dragon curled around them protectively as she then put it over Lukai's sleeping form as he calmed down as she fell asleep after putting the infant back in his crib.

* * *

Leah returned as the sun rose and she became her normal self as she entered the Robert's house as she went upstairs to her room but Bronx's snail like eyes opened as the door opened but saw her change into pyjamas but was worried about her being like this as the lack of sleep wasn't doing her good as he cared deeply about her but had feelings for her but didn't want to admit it.

He waited until she fell asleep and opened a portal to Aria.

He hoped that Skye could help her...........

* * *

Skye understood as Bronx explained to her what was going on as the Goodness Witch understood what he planned to do as she smiled knowing that he cared about Leah but didn't want to admit it as she knew that Leah had been having lack of sleep in her were wolf form and knew Bronx wanted to help her as she made a potion that would make her like him as he smiled knowing he could help her.

He then left as he knew Leah was still asleep as he returned to the Robert's house but made her a glass of orange juice but slipped the potion into it as he hoped this would work as he cared about her.

Thankfully it was Spring Break so Leah could sleep in but he smiled entering their room and putting the glass of juice on the bedside table but left her to sleep as he hoped that things would be okay as he went downstairs and found David downstairs watching Naruto as Elissa was asleep beside him on the couch.

"She didn't sleep so great last night." he told him.

Bronx understood as he was sometimes like that as he heard footsteps as Lukai was crawling into the room as they smiled seeing him head into a playpen with toys as they waited for the others to wake up.

Lukai was playing with drums but David was nervous in case they'd wake Elissa up but smiled seeing the infant fall asleep as he looked cute but saw Leah enter but looked tired but David gasped seeing light sandy brown fur growing on her body.

He knew she needed to rest as Bronx agreed.

"I'll be fine guys." she told them.

Bronx watched as Leah fell but David transformed into his human form and caught her but laid her on the couch as he put a blanket over her but felt her head as he knew she was transforming.......


End file.
